KHR: Truth Or Dare
by HikaruHibari1827
Summary: Ever thought of dares fort he KHR crew? Well, this is your chance now. Disclaimers: I don't own anything...a sadly... Only Yuki and Hikari. Hopefuly you guys would enjoy this. I'd appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

Hello! *_waves_* Hika here. I'm gonna start a ' Truth or Dare' ask box here. So I don't mind you asking/daring us to do things. Since I'm the one who spoke of it, I'll be the admin for this.

**72**: What's the point to doing this?

Just to entertain people. The KHR crew is also here with us, including you, Tsunayoshi. Just in case you ask, I'll make the keys for you. That should be written bellow. Just kinda lazy to write out their names and shit...

**_Key Terms:_**

_**27: Tsuna Sawada**_

_**72: Tsunayoshi (other Tsuna)**_

_**18: Hibari Kyoya**_

_**69: Rokudou Mukuro ( Pineapple 2)**_

_**96: Dokuro Chrome (Pineapple 3)**_

_**59: Gokudera Hayato**_

_**80: Yamamoto Takeshi**_

_**L: Tyl!Lambo**_

_**R: Reborn**_

_**C: Colonello**_

_**Lal: Lal Mirch**_

_**V: Verde**_

_**S: Skull**_

_**F: Fon**_

_**Y: Yuni**_

_**X: Xanxus**_

_**S: Superbi Squalo ( Notice how it says 'bi' at the end of Superbi xD)**_

_**26: Fran(Just in case I'm wrong... I was think 46 instead...)**_

_**B: Belphegor**_

_**D: Dino**_

_**Gio: Giotto**_

_**A: Alaude**_

_**G: G (Duh...)**_

_**A: Asari**_

_**P: Pineapple 1 (Daemon Spade)**_

_**Y: Yuki**_

_**M!H: Hikaru**_

I think that's all to it.

**Y: **Why are we involved in this?

I thought it'd be fair... Plus, I want some other characters to get their screen time on stage.

**M!H:** Okay...? Why are those two idiots here? *point to 80 and 59*

**59:** Shut up you bastard! How dare you call me idiot? *pulls out dynamites*

Oye. You blow up my house, you'll never see your beloved Juudaime ever again.

**59: **Why you—.

**80: **Hahahahaha! Are we playing a game?

**59: **Yakku-Baka! Does this look like a—

Actually... We are.

[ _Everyone stares blankly at Hikari... Except for 18 and A of course...]_

**Group**: We are?

No shit... Didn't you hear what I said before?

**18:** I have no interests in playing your stupid little game.

Play and I'll give you a gift... Something special too.

**18: **... *_not fully convinced_*

*_rolls eyes_* ugh! * _walks over and whisper_*

[ _smirk forms on 18's lips_]

**18:** I'll join your little herbivorous game unless you give me what I want to satisfy me.

Deal.

**27:** So what did you say we were play— OW! Reborn!

**R**: Dame-Tsuna, she said were doing a truth or dare. She trying to get some suggestions to dare us into doing stuff. Unless some of us pick truth, then we have to tell the exact truth.

**27**: Isn't that kind of violating to people's privacy.

**R&Hika**: Nope~! ^_^

**27**: *sweat drops*

**72**: *looks around curiously*

**27**: GAH! *falls*

Oh... I forgot that the first Generation is also here to do the truths and dares. Don't mind them.

**27**: O-okay... But what about him? *points to 72*

[ _72 stares back at 27 in shock, who stared back with the same look_.]

He will also be here. I managed to extract him from you during you sleep. He wouldn't be going back anytime soon.

**27:** Why would you do that?!

Cause I thought it'd be interesting...

**72:** You thought...

**27:** *_stares_* O.O

**72**: ...

[insert awkward silent]

Okay...

**M!H:** So what now?

**Y: **Well, I guess it should be necessary to speak out the rules... We only allow 5-10 question questions per chapters. Fan questions will also be allowed... And... *_gulps_* and I think this is for the KHR crew over here... This is actually ground rules writtened by Hikari for some apparent reason. No kissing, touching, flirting, or teasing. *_blush_*

Oh... And just to make it clear, you're not allowed to do any of those stuff unless he or she is dared to. Follow them or die.

**A**: Go ahead and try.

I'm wise enough not to, so don't even make me go there.

**A:** Don't you dare sass me, you little brat.

I did no such thing! *_glares back_*

**27:** Hikari-chan... I think it's better not to go any further...

*_sigh_* I am sorry for my imature act. Please forgive me... -**_Grampa..._**-

**A:** ...

**Gio:** *_chuckle_*

**A**: Shut up, Giotto...

**G**: How dare you order Primo around?!

Twin alert! xD

**F**: Hikari... *_stern look_*

S-sorry...

**M!H:** Are we done yet?

No... Actually, it think it's best to start now since I already have some listed on my hand. *_was just writing it not so long ago_*

**Y:** But you just wrote it now. Can't you wait until the next chapter?

No... I'm pretty much an impatient person... Like Hibari.

**18**: Is that an insult? *_flashes tonfa_*

I really don't want to go there... So I'll shut up about that... Anyway... For Tsunayoshi...

**72**: Go ahead...

What do you do while you stay locked inside Tsuna?

**72**: *_thoughtfull_y* Nothing much actually... I guess what a normal teenager would probably do daily.

Okay... Another one... For Hibari this time.

**18:** Hn... Get on with it.

I heard from Hikaru that your hair is soft like heaven clouds. What type of shampoo do you use?

**18**: Sunsilk.

**27**: -**_I'm a little surprised that he actually answered.._**.-

Last one... Um... To Alaude... Which would you choose? Tonfa, or scythe?

**A**: Neither.

Guess were done for now.

**M!H**: FINALLY!

You're really eager to end this chapter.

**M!H:** Cause it's boring.

Oh... One more thing. I dare you to go and prank Mukuro. Then take a pic and send it to me.

**M!H:** *_blush_* R-right now?

Yup.

**M!H**: Oh god...

[ _Hikaru sighed, pushing the window open and headed to Kokuyo land. He later returns with an large envelope under his arm._]

**M!H**: Here. *_give envelope to Hikari_*

Thanks. That's the last of this chapter. Thank you for reading ^^ hope I get more interesting dares for the crew. Thank you and have a great day. Ciao ciao~! *_waves_*


	2. AN 1

Guys... Bad news... I might not be able to upload with all of thsee tons of homework on my shoulders. I'm sorry... And I know that it's my first chap for my truth and dare thing... But ill try finishing the next chapie for you guys. ^~^; Gomen for not telling you guys this before. I am really sorry. hope you guys give me a break since I'm already stressed outo as it is... Shit... I'm so sorry! x(


End file.
